While trying to snatch my happiness away
by Yuki Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: What if time cannot erase one's desire for revenge? what if innocent kids get caught in the middle. New adventures await the newlywed couple and an enemy from the past who's destermined to destroy it all. Will Gray manage to avert it or Juvia will die? Chapters 5 and 6 are up! Enjoy :D
1. Everything Juvia could ever wish for

**A/N: Hello! How are you? :D I am back with the sequel of my first story, the Fairy Tail Bonds! I apologize once again for not uploading it during Christmas holidays, since this was the original release date, but my program is so tough I didn't have enough time to breath! So, even though my extremely difficult program continues to torture me, I felt like I needed a break or else I would finally collapse. Now that I occupied myself with my love, writing, I feel revitalized and rejuvenated! And I have more strength to continue my though program. Enough of my drama though, I will let you read the chapter now. Hope you enjoy it and have fun ^_^**

* * *

**Everything Juvia could ever wish for...**

Gray thought that eventually his life got back into line again. At the guild, everyone seemed to have returned into their normal routine, with their huge smiles on their faces showing that the past memories of the dangerous enemies they've encountered were nothing but a long lost memory. He took a glance at his nakamas and saw no worry into their eyes, he only saw happiness and he was glad about it. After a long time, he finally felt some inner peace himself. Everything felt like in place: Juvia came back safe and sound and fairy tail managed to avert the threat of the massive world destruction by the dark guild master Jose had created. Everyone's wounds were completely healed and no outsider would even begin to imagine how many rough situations they had managed to overcome almost a year ago. Above them all, Fairy tail was a family and their bonds were so strong , no evil dark guilds could break it.

Gray glanced around and saw Mirajane polishing the glasses while Elfman was lecturing her about being a Man once again. Cana hugged her precious barrel and smacked Macao who attempted to take it away from her. Erza was about to beat Natsu because he accidentally threw her strawberry cake while fighting with Gajeel. Lucy was followed by Virgo who requested her punishment for no reason and Loke who asked her to marry him. Levy was reading a book while Master Makarov played with Asuka. A complete chaos prevailed into the guild but that was what Fairy Tail was like. Even though everything seemed normal, Gray felt like something was off. He thought that someone was missing from the whole image, a certain water mage that didn't only fill the room with her presence but his heart too. And now that he knew it, he would make certain that he would show it more with every day. Gray was taking a sip from his drink when he felt two warm hands wrapping around his torso and a soft peck on his cheek.

"Good morning Gray –sa, I mean Gray." Juvia smiled and blushed when she sat next to Gray. He looked at her blushing and he thought she looked so adorable and fragile at the same time, even though he knew she was so strong, maybe stronger than him. He stared into her blue like the sea eyes and felt the ultimate bliss, he felt that he was where he belonged to. Why had he forbid to himself to feel so happy before?

"Hi Juvia." He greeted her and smiled back at her.

"Good morning Mira-chan." Juvia greeted the beautiful bartender and then Mirajane greeted her back.

"Hello Juvia. How are you today?"

"I feel great. Everything is where is supposed to be." And she turned to face her loved one. Juvia felt ultimately happy since she and Gray became a couple. Her dream had become true and it was like she thought it would be. Gray had shown her a side of him that few knew, a sweet and caring side that almost no one knew that existed. He had shown her his true self because he felt so close to her and that meant so much for Juvia. They were almost a year together as a couple and everything turned out to flow so smoothly. Juvia had quitted of stalking Gray and she had dropped the third name speech. She had become more mature, the events had changed her to the better. She was the same Juvia that everyone loved, just a little bit more "improved".

Natsu came out of nowhere and interrupted Juvia's thoughts as she gazed into Gray's dark blue eyes.

"Oi, Juvia! I still can't believe that you are a dragon slayer too! I want to fight you even more now!" Natsu yelled when he made sure that Erza was not anywhere to be seen.

"Aye Juvia!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully while sitting on Natsu's head.

"Back off you stupid flame-brain and leave Juvia alone." Gray said and got up ready to fight Natsu.

"It's ok Gray, Juvia can defend herself. I mean I can fight you Natsu-san if you want it so badly." Old habits die hard, Juvia thought.

"Of course I think that you can defend yourself. It's just that Natsu can't restrain himself. He is so stupid and dense he might go overboard and I don't want to risk that with you."

"Come on you ice-pants! I am sure Juvia will do just fine! Or we can do something better than that! I can fight both of you! How awesome is that?"

"Not gonna happen you stupid pinky! I will take Juvia and we'll go to practice her dragon-slayer powers. She has almost excelled on using them but she needs some more practice to use them naturally." Gajeel came out of nowhere and stood next to Juvia.

"Ok, Gajeel-kun. Let's go. See you when I'll come back Gray." And with that said Juvia gave a slight kiss on Gray's lips and exited the building with Gajeel and Panther Lilly following her. Just before he would also exit the door, Gajeel turned and talked at Natsu. "You can tag along if you want to. Maybe you can help at practice. You should do something useful once in a while salamander."

"I'll beat you to there you iron sucker." And Natsu broke down the door and almost knocked out Gajeel.

Gray sat back on his seat but his mood seemed to suddenly change. All of a sudden he felt grumpy. He wanted to beat the crap out of Gajeel and Natsu for being so close to Juvia. Why did she need to practice with these two fools? Well, they are dragon slayers but that doesn't mean a thing. Why doesn't she practice with Wendy? She's a dragon slayer and a very good one too! Mirajane seemed to detect the fact that Gray's mood changed and approached him to see what happened.

"Are you alright Gray?"

"Yes I am fine." Gray answered and glanced once again at the door waiting for a certain someone to pass it and sit next to him.

Mirajane found out immediately what this was all about. She knew that Gray was probably for the first time feeling something so intense and he didn't know how to deal with it. He probably felt jealous too, that Juvia was so close to Gajeel and grew to like Natsu more. So she thought that the best thing to do was to reassure him that everything was fine.

"She won't go away and leave you, you know. She loves you so much, she has already chosen you. So there is no need to worry about losing her."

Gray didn't respond to Mira's reassuring words. Even though he knew that, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe he'll lose her one day. Every time he was happy, someone took his happiness away from him and left him all alone and helpless. Firstly his family, then Ul. He wouldn't lose Juvia too. This hit would be his last and then he would be lost completely into darkness.

The ice mage got up and left the guild and started to wander around Magnolia alone. He needed some time to think and to plan his next moves. While walking around the crowded streets of the city, Gray witnessed a lot of love couples holding hands and being happy together and he felt lucky he finally acknowledged Juvia. He felt one hell of a lucky bastard that this gorgeous lady was waiting for him for so long and had the patience to make him realize his true feelings for her. He was such a dense guy and he knew that if it wasn't for Juvia, eventually he would end up forever alone. That's how much dense he was. After a year of being in a relationship he felt that Juvia became an integral part of his life. And now, after all this time, he felt like he wanted something more permanent. Like he wanted to solemnize his relationship with her. He walked outside of a jewelry store and at that moment it hit him. He would propose to her, he would make her his fiancé. He was certain that Juvia was the woman of his life, so why keeping it on hold? He knew that eventually he would end up with her, she was the one and only for him, he felt it in his heart, he never was more certain about his feelings. He would marry her, love her, cherish her and protect her and be certain that no one would harm her ever again.

He walked into the store and before even talking to the employee, his eyes landed on a beautiful sapphire ring that reminded him of Juvia's deep blue eyes. The crown of the ring was made by platinum and the tip of the crown hugged gently the sapphire like it was afraid it would break. It reminded him of an icy column trying to protect a water bubble. It felt perfect for the two of them. The minute he saw it he knew that this was the one he would buy.

"Good morning sir." The employee greeted him and Gray responded back.

"I saw that you admired this sapphire ring. I may say that you have a great taste sir. This is the top piece of our newest collection the "Wonders of the sea" and…"

"I will take it." Gray interrupted the young girl but she didn't mind at all.

"I will prepare it for you." And she left to wrap the ring. After paying the right amount of money, he took the ring box, put it in his pocket and left the jewelry shop feeling content. He started walking and smiling like an idiot thinking of Juvia's face when she would see the ring. She would be so happy and probably she would pass out into his arms, but that's Juvia. The adorable Juvia he loved with all his heart.

He continued walking by himself when he felt an intense stare piercing his back. He stopped abruptly and turned around but saw no one following him. Did he imagine things? Juvia had dropped the habit of stalking him from the first day of their relationship and even if she hadn't, she couldn't be there stalking him because she was at practice with Gajeel and Natsu. What the heck was going on? Gray started to walk again and felt the intense glare constantly at his back as if it was about to pierce him through. Something felt wrong and he was certain that someone was following. He turned and walked into a dark alley and waited till the person who followed him would show up but no one else entered the alley. He waited for a few minutes but no one showed up. Did he start to imagine things? Perhaps the anxiety of proposing to Juvia made him worry too much about his surroundings. He walked across the alley and got out to the other side of block and continued his way towards his apartment. Now he had to figure out something spectacular to do to surprise Juvia.

* * *

Juvia had just finished her practice at the fields with Natsu and Gajeel and felt exhausted. She knew she was stronger than before, with all her dragon-slayer skills active but she couldn't get used to them. In missions she barely used them, only when the mission was extremely difficult, and when the time came at practice that she had to use only them, she felt rusty and she thought she moved more slowly than before. Even though she could cope with Natsu and Gajeel she wanted to do even better. She wanted to be worthy of Gray and for that she needed to advance her powers. She wanted him to be proud of her so that's why she had to work hard. As hard as she could.

After she finished with her practice she went at her dorm at Fairy Hills and she drifted off to sleep. She felt so exhausted she couldn't even keep her eyes open for a second. She fell onto the soft mattress and sank into darkness with her sweet Gray accompanying her in her dreams.

* * *

She woke up during the late evening feeling rejuvenated. The night had come with the shining moon and the beaming stars shine above the still crowded streets of Magnolia. Juvia felt a slight chill making her shiver and saw that the window was open. She approached the window to close it when a light glow caught her eye. She turned to her right and saw an icy rose on her desk with a note underneath it. She carefully put the rose aside and when she opened the note, she immediately recognized Gray's hand-writing. She read the note slowly and carefully, as if it was her first time reading.

" _**Tonight I will wait for you by the beach. Wear your finest dress, even though I know that you'll be as gorgeous as always. Don't make me wait… for too long. See you there. Love you.  
**_

_** Gray " **_

Juvia didn't know what to do next. Did she have the time to put on a face mask? No she would make Gray wait for too long. But she wanted to be great! She definitely had to take a bath though. She threw away her clothes and underwear and she burst into the bathtub. The hot water poured down her whole body, making her feel calm and peaceful. And her peace just broke apart when a typhoon of question broke into her mind. What did Gray want to talk to her about? Was it something bad? If it was something bad, why would he want her to wear her prettiest dress? Maybe he had to go on a very long mission and he wanted to say goodbye to her in a proper way? Or maybe take her with him?

She got out of the shower and rushed towards the wardrobe with her towel around her body. The bluenette threw away the towel and wore a pair of sexy lingerie with blue lace so she would be ready in case that Gray had something else in mind after their date. And how much she longed for that! She had imagined that Gray would be great at sex too and when she experienced it, she was out of words. He was perfect in every way, he was sweet and rough, romantic and sexy. Gray knew how to please a woman and Juvia felt even luckier. After a few minutes of concentration, Juvia finally decided that she would wear a blue strapless dress with baby blue delicate flowers decorating the bust. A white belt complimented her waist and blue lace extended across the hem of the dress. A pair of blue heels completed the outfit while a blue bag hung elegantly from her arm. She looked for one moment herself at the mirror and she felt like she was ready to go. The outfit was completed, a pair of sapphire earrings adorned her ears and Gray's cross was around her neck, never leaving its place since she first wore it. Juvia thought she looked good but her opinion didn't matter. She just hoped Gray would think the same. With the icy rose in her hands and the note in her purse, Juvia marched out her dorm and walked towards the beach.

* * *

When she reached the beautiful landscape she thought she was all alone. But when she looked better towards the beach and her eyes adjusted to the darkness she managed to detect a young and graceful man standing next to a table by the sea. That man was Gray? And he was wearing clothes? She approached carefully the man that had his back turned on her and when she reached the dinner sight Gray turned around and acknowledged her presence.

He didn't see her clearly at first but when the light of the candles illuminated her figure he became astonished of how gorgeous she was. Her hair was neatly combed portraying her beautiful face, the dress she wore outlined her sexy curves and her flawless silhouette and the high heels complimented her long and fit legs. She was just breathtaking.

"You're so beautiful." Gray managed to say, still awed by her beauty.

"Thank you. You look nice too." Juvia replied and gave him a lustful kiss. "What is this all about?" she asked after breaking the kiss and Gray managed to catch his breath. "It's a nice surprise that I decided to do for you."

"Do we celebrate something?"

"Maybe yes… maybe not." He answered playfully and Juvia looked at him puzzled. Even though he enjoyed her puzzled face so much, he thought it was so adorable, he proceeded on the dinner so he urged her to sit on the chair opposite of his. When he joined the table, they started eating and enjoyed their dinner, they laughed and commented about a lot of stuff that happened the previous week. Time couldn't pass more pleasantly, both of them cherished every moment of being together and that was obvious into their eyes. Their gazes locked on each other and they couldn't let go.

After finishing with dessert, Gray thought that it was the right moment to do the next move. He got up from his seat and approached Juvia by the side of the sea. He was barefoot so he walked right into the water without worrying of getting wet. He had come to love water anyway. Since he met Juvia, water became his favorite element. After all, there was no ice without water. Juvia looked at him with a puzzled expression formed on her face once more.

"What are you doing Gray?" she questioned and Gray didn't answer immediately.

"I always loved the sea, I thought of it as my personal paradise, where I could find some inner peace and clear my thoughts. And since Ul united with it I feel even more at home. Sometimes I feel like she talks to me, I can hear her voice into my head." Gray seemed like he was deeply lost in thought and Juvia started to get scared. Gray's tone seemed serious and his words were profound, she was afraid of something going wrong. Her heart beats had been raised, her heart was ready to burst out of her chest.

Gray turned to face her and his eyes locked on hers. He smiled at her with the warmest smile and suddenly Juvia felt safe. She didn't know what was about to happen next but she knew that everything would be fine since Gray was with her. He extended his hand and Juvia gently caught it into hers and got up from her chair. Then Gray did something that the water mage couldn't predict even in her craziest dreams. He raised his free hand and motioned towards the sea. A light blue light emitted by his fingers and Juvia knew at the point that Gray was about to use magic. A thin and elegant column of water rose from the calm sea and immediately froze next to him. It was like he made an icy case with carved icy roses on it for something that Juvia couldn't see clearly. Gray severed the case with much easiness from the rest of the icy column and took it in front of Juvia's eyes. The ice slowly melted into his hand and a small blue box appeared. Juvia looked at the box quizzically and for a moment she predicted what was about to happen next, but she didn't even dare to say it. She thought that maybe she was in a dream and she didn't wanna wake up. Ever!

But she wasn't in a dream. And certainly Gray wouldn't disappear. Instead, he knelt onto his left knee while holding Juvia's hand on his one hand and the blue velvet box on the other. When he opened the box, Juvia couldn't help but gasp in awe because of the beauty of its content. In it, there was the most beautiful and stunning sapphire ring she had ever seen. A masterpiece of jewelry, a ring that every woman would want. But she didn't care for that, the only thing that mattered was that this was a gift from Gray, something that would cherish as much as his beloved cross.

"I thought that this would be the right place for what I am about to do. I want Ul to witness my happiness and know that I found the woman that I want to share my life with."

What? The woman he wanted to share his life with? Juvia was barely keeping herself from passing out, she didn't know if she would last any longer.

He took the ring off the box and wore it on a finger at Juvia's left hand. Juvia was touched by the moment, she couldn't utter a word. She barely kept her tears from shedding all over her face.

"Juvia Lockser, do you want to be the woman I will share my life with? Do you wanna marry me?"

The bluenette couldn't speak, she was in utter shock. She never felt so happy before and she knew that she would pass out in a minute.

Gray took her silence as a bad sign and thought that Juvia didn't want to marry him. And he wouldn't blame her. She had to go through a lot till she could make him realize that he loved her.

"I know I was a fool for making you wait for so long, I know that I may not deserve you-"

"Yes! Yes, of course Juvia will marry Gray-sama! Juvia loves Gray-sama!" because of her excitement Juvia forgot all about her dead habits and she once again used them. She fell instantly into Gray's arms and hugged him so tightly he thought he would get chocked. She felt so happy she couldn't restrain herself anymore. She thought that her heart was about to explode and she needed to show how much she loved Gray. She loosened her grip on him and she caught his face gently and looked at him straight in the eyes with her mesmerizing deep blue orbs. "I love you Gray." She whispered and she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She stuck her fingers into his raven hair pulling him even closer while he firmed his grip around her waist. Even though he was stunned at first, he immediately followed his fiancé's lead and pulled her closer, massaging her soft lips with his and trapping them into a passionate embrace. She wrapped her thighs around his torso and Gray started caressing her long legs. Their lips moved slowly and their movements match like they were the pieces of the same puzzle. They clicked as if they were meant for each other and since Gray was so sure about his feelings, he was certain about his actions. And he knew that Juvia was the best thing that ever happened to him. Gray laid Juvia onto the golden sand and he was on top of her with his shirt already ripped off his body showing off his exceptional abs.

"I love you so much Juvia." There wasn't anything else needed to be said. The sincerity in Gray's voice was so evident that Juvia had no doubts. Their exchange of love expression was the only thing they both needed to know. Juvia wrapped her thighs around Gray's torso once again giving him the signal that she wanted him to make love to her. She wanted him so badly, she wanted to complete this wonderful and special night by giving herself to him once again. He was her first, some months ago, and he was gonna be her last. There was nothing else she would ever wish for. Ultimate happiness was finally there and she was never going to leave it slip away.

* * *

**A/N: so how did you find it? Hate it or like it? Don't have an opinion overall? Please me let know so I can improve my writing. Constructive ctitisisms are always welcome, besides that's one reason why we expose our works, so we can share them with the readers and they can tell us their opinion so we can improve ourselves and our writing :) Since I already told you about my tough program, I think it's only fair to let you know that I can't have a standar time period between my updates, I will write the story when I can so it can be the result I want, I won't do rushed chapters because I have to keep up to the date. But at least I will try to make it worh the wait :) See you soon! Until the next chapter!**


	2. A long way to happy---but almost there!

**A/N: Hello guys! I am so sorry for the late relpy, but even though my exams were finished, inspiration couldn't get to me. But now it's back and I will probably have the next chapter ready within the week ^^ I also want to thank the people that reviewed, followed, favorited the story and the silent readers. Thank you for everything, you are giving me inspiration! ^^ sorry again for the wait and enjoy ^^ see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Juvia was anxious to try the nth wedding dress. After trying so many dresses, she thought that maybe this would be the one but she didn't let her hopes get too high. Her bridesmaids (Lucy, Levy, Erza, Cana and Mirajane) and her maid of honor (Lisanna ) sighed for the nth time as she rejected the dresses the one after the other. There was no doubt, every single one of the dresses looked great on her, she was like a princess coming from a rich and prosperous kingdom but Juvia didn't agree. She thought that the white wedding dresses made her look too pale, or made her look fatter, or uglier. So many images into her head and Lucy couldn't help but facepalm at these thoughts. Only Erza seemed to understand her so she didn't get frustrated after so many changes. Even the employee of the story sighed impatiently when Juvia told her to bring another dress to try. They had come to the best shop for wedding dresses in Magnolia, imagine what it would be like if they had gone to the others first.

"Just hurry up and pick one already, I want to return to my barrel sometime soon." Cana complained and Mirajane looked at her with her Satan look.

"What? We are here for almost 6 hours and only Mavis knows for how long we will continue to be."

"Cana-chan, please understand Juvia. She wants everything to be perfect for her wedding with Gray-sama." Old habits really die hard, so with her friends Juvia continued talking in 3rd person and with the sama honorific about Gray, especially when she was anxious.

"Yes, but the girl glares at us. If we don't decide anytime soon, I guess she will kick us out." Lisanna mentioned.

"If the girl wants to glare, she should know that there are other wedding shops in Magnolia!" Juvia shouted a little bit too loud for the girl to hear and she stuck the smile on her face again in response.

"I think you should take the best dress Juvia. You deserve it. So don't worry, we'll wait as long as it takes for you to decide."

"Thank you Erza-chan for the understanding." And just like that Juvia got inspired and instantly knew what the next wedding dress to try would be.

"Employee-san, please bring me your finest blue wedding dress." Juvia asked politely and the eyes of every girl in the room glowed. "How we hadn't thought of that sooner?" Lucy whispered and Levy nodded in agreement.

"I think I have the perfect one for you Miss Lockser." And the young woman disappeared behind the piles of dresses. After a few minutes of searching around, the brown-haired woman appeared in front of the girls with a blue plastic case.

"Miss, please accompany me to the changing room." And the water mage did as she was asked to. The moment she pulled carefully the wedding dress out of the plastic case, she got stunned by its beauty. She hadn't seen a more beautiful wedding dress, it was the best among those she saw today, she was sure of that. But she still didn't let her hopes get too high. The beautifully sewn fabric was stunning by itself but what if it didn't fit on her? She wore it carefully and called for Lisanna to leash tightly the corset. After Lisanna finished with the corset Juvia wore her pair of light blue high heels that had brought with her from her apartment (or should I say her and Gray's apartment?) and completed the outfit.

"You look gorgeous Juvia." Lisanna told her as soon as she had a chance to eye the complete outfit.

"Juvia is sure you are exaggerating Lisanna-chan." Juvia answered blushing even though she had the feeling that this would be her final choice.

"I don't! Ok, I will close your eyes and I will guide you out of the changing room and towards the mirror. You'll see for yourself how beautiful you are."

"Alright Lisanna-chan. Juvia will follow you with closed eyes." The blue-haired beauty did as her friend asked her to and closed her eyes firmly. When Lisanna was sure that Juvia didn't peep, she grabbed her hand and guided her towards the main room where the others were waiting.

When the rest of the maidens laid eyes on Juvia, they couldn't utter a single word. Their shock because of the water mage's extreme beauty didn't let them to talk. Mirajane, Levy and Lucy were so moved they shed some tears as they watched Juvia follow Lisanna towards the mirror while Cana and Erza smiled approvingly. This is the one, they all thought and Lisanna couldn't help but agree.

"Open your eyes now Juvia." the maiden did as she was told to. And the dress had the same effect on her as it did to the rest of the girls. Her image was breathtaking, she couldn't say a single word. She took a moment to appreciate her form in the mirror and finally started shedding some tears. It was like the dress was made for her, it was meant to be. The light blue color of the fabric made a perfect contradiction with her pale skin, the strapless corset was tied tightly enough to compliment her already slim waist and the bust of the dress highlighted her plethoric chest. Gray-sama would want to rip apart the dress the moment he would see it, Juvia thought and smiled sneakily. The fluffy skirt of the dress fell gracefully onto her legs with a line of blue lace following a spiral pattern around her. Juvia felt like she came out of a fairy tale, her dress reminded her so much the one Cinderella wore, at least below the corset. She turned around to see her back and saw how the corset let her beautiful back exposed with only her hair covering it.

"This is the one."Juvia declared and the rest of the girls agreed in unison. "Juvia will take it." No more words were needed to be said. The employee wrapped the dress and placed it carefully into a light blue box. Without any further delay, Juvia grabbed the box into her hands not letting anyone else to hold it and got out of the shop with the rest of the fairy tail mages following her. Only Erza stayed a little behind because she wanted to talk to the exhausted girl.

"Can you please keep this dress for me? I will come and buy it later."  
"Sure." The girl replied and Erza got out of the shop content.

* * *

On the other hand, Gray had finished with his choice of clothing in half an hour. His only delay was Natsu who burned down two shops so they had to leave running and hide into the city until the hunt by the furious shop owners against them subsided.

"Why you have to be so stupid flame brain?" Gray asked him panting.

"I didn't know the suits were so flammable."

"You set them on fire! Of course they would get burnt!" Gray shouted and Natsu got all fired up again.

"Don't yell at me! Do you wanna go?"

"Shut up you idiot. I don't want to ruin the suit orelse I would show you!"

"Chicken mc-frosty!"

"What did you call me?" and with that another fight began between the two fools. Thankfully Happy had already flown away with the suit so it would be safe, at least for now. The same thing couldn't be said for the rest of the city though.

* * *

The moment she reached the apartment, Juvia fell onto the bed being exhausted by the shopping. She didn't know she would need so much time to find a dress. But that was not any dress. It was the dress she would wear the happiest day of her life. So it needed to be perfect. She lazily got up from the bed and went to take a bath. The hot water would surely calm her down, it was what she needed at the moment. As she let the warm droplets fall on her sensitive skin, she felt a hand covering her mouth. Juvia was so shocked she didn't even think of turning herself into water and slip through the intruder's hand. She was ready to do that and then trap him with her water lock when a voice whispered into her ear "I want to join you." and made her shiver. She immediately recognized the voice and didn't feel scared anymore.

"Gray-sama wants to join Juvia?" she asked seductively and teasingly and turned to see Gray standing already naked next to her.

"Yes I do. But if you don't want to then it's fine…"

"No, I want to." And Gray got into the bathtub hugging Juvia from behind.

"I don't think we are gonna bath so much." Gray smirked and Juvia blushed. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." She admitted and turned to kiss him. Their lips engaged into a passionate kiss while the hot water was falling upon their heads. Juvia could feel Gray's member erect and she knew what would follow. So she let herself completely free to enjoy the moment and what was about to come next…

They continued their love session to their bedroom onto the messed up sheets. Everything felt perfect, Juvia was the happiest woman ever. As they were giving their self and body to each other once again they could feel the ultimate bliss. Nothing felt more right than this moment.

By the time they finished, Gray collapsed onto Juvia, hugging her figure with his strong arms. The moment he found the strength he stood aside, still his arms wrapped around her waist, and Juvia leaned her head on his firm and muscular chest.

"I love you so much Juvia."

"I love you too Gray."

They stayed into each other arms and Gray caressed Juvia's hair as she rested her hands onto his chest.

"Juvia can I ask you a favor?" Gray asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Whatever you want, Gray."

"I miss you calling me Gray-sama." He finally admitted and Juvia grinned.

"So you want Juvia to call you Gray-sama again?"

"Just for these days." He teased her and she gave him a peck.

"Juvia will think about it."

"So you'll think about it huh?"

"Yes, I will."

"Let's do something that will make you decide faster then." And Gray started his way down Juvia's body. This would be a long night…

* * *

The next day Gray left early for a job he had to do with the Natsu team and Juvia stayed behind to finish some of the details for the wedding. She arranged the reception, the decoration of the church and … Wait a minute, the bluenette thought suddenly glooming.

"I don't have someone to deliver me to Gray-sama…" she thought, sad thoughts clouding her mind. Her father was dead, her mother was a dragon dormant. Who will deliver her down the aisle? Surely it would be an honor if master Makarov would agree, but she felt that there was someone closer to her that should take her down the aisle… But how could she forget! Gajeel, her almost brother, her dearest friend would accompany her. He was the one for the task, who would be better than him? But she had to tell him! They were only a week away from the wedding and she hadn't told him yet.

Juvia rushed out of the apartment and towards the guild. If she was lucky enough, Gajeel would be in the guild sulking into the corner of the build being bored to death and eating iron. And she was! The moment she entered the building she spotted Gajeel sitting to the bar with Panther Lilly and talking about some new techniques of battle.

"Good morning Gajeel-kun." Juvia smiled brightly and Gajeel knew immediately she wanted something to ask him.

"What do you want sprinkler?"

"Well, why don't we go out for a walk first?"

"I am not in the mood." Gajeel spitted and continued chewing his iron bar.

"Oh, come on Gajeel-kun. I want to talk to you about something important." Juvia pouted and Gajeel knew that he couldn't resist any of his best friend's requests. No matter how crazy she was! And he knew she was crazy!

"Ok, ok. Let's go or else you'll keep pissing me off."

"Thank you Gajeel-kun!"

They got out of the guild and started walking around Magnolia with Gajeel scaring away the pedestrians and Juvia walking next to him with her hands behind her waist.

"So Gajeel-kun, I was thinking…"

"No." Gajeel answered abruptly.

"Why?"

"It must be something crazy. You always ask for something crazy you Rain woman."

"But Gajeel-kun!" Juvia stopped in front of him blocking him the way.

"Juvia thinks of you as her brother and she wants you to do it." She demanded her eyes glowing because of the tears that threatened to be shed all over her rosy cheeks. Gajeel couldn't say no to her and he knew it. And he also knew she knew it and she took advantage of it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to deliver me to Gray-sama on my wedding day." Juvia finally said and Gajeel fought the urge to laugh.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You want me to deliver you to the stripper? You must be joking." And he burst off laughing but Juvia didn't follow him. Instead she lowered her head and huge clouds covered Magnolia's sky. She turned around and started to walk away when she felt a firm like iron hand grabbing her own.

"Ok, ok I am sorry. I was joking. I will give your hand to the ice-pants. There is no need to cause a fucking storm over this. "

"Really? You will?" Juvia turned around again, the clouds immediately disappeared, and looked at him with a huge grin on her face and no hints of tears in her eyes. This woman sure knew how to fake it, Gajeel thought but he didn't care. He would back Juvia up no matter what.

"I said I will, didn't I? Now, don't bother me too much, or else I will change my mind!" Gajeel spitted angrily. He barely finished his sentence when he felt two hands wrapped around his waist and a blue head buried in his chest.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun. Juvia is so glad you will do it."

The iron dragon slayer didn't say a thing at first. Instead, he patted Juvia's head in agreement. Sure little sis, he thought and broke off the hug returning to his usual self.

"Don't mention it sprinkler. And stop the unnecessary hugs."

"Ok Gajeel-kun! Oh, did I mention that you'll wear a suit? I already picked it for you!"

"Why do I have to wear a suit? I hate suits!"

"You have to Gajeel-kun! Everyone else will be wearing a suit!"

"Even ice-pants? I want to see that!" and he started laughing again with Juvia accompanying him this time.

When they stopped laughing, Gajeel got his serious look again and turned to face Juvia.

"You know I'll hand him down and kill him if he'll break your heart right?"

"Yes I know that Gajeel-kun but it won't be necessary."

"Whatever…" and they continued their walk back to the guild.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill right? One thing I want to explain, I don't have a mental disorder and you'll know why I say that :P I wanted to make Juvia talking in first person and without the sama honorific (it was clear in the first chapter) but let's be honest: a Juvia talking in third person and calling Gray-sama all the time is so adorable I couldn't resist. So I decided to make her talk however she wants depending on the scene and her mood. So there will be first and third person talking. And as you saw Gray asked his honorific back ^_^ I hoped you enjoyed the chap! Until the next chapter :D**

**P.S. : my university's lessons for the next semester started again (I didn't have the time to rest properly!) anyway, I am sorry for being a pain but university is one of my top priorities so I am sorry about the possibly late updates (I am talking about the chapters after the next) I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	3. The best day of their lives

**A/N: Hello guys, how are you? I am so excited about this chapter I wrote, I was so moved while writing it! Now I wish I see this in the manga, because a few days ago HM dropped the bomb about stopping the anime at March 30th? What the heck is that? I hope they just put the anime on hold and continue it when the manga will be enough chapters ahead. So I let you enjoy the chapter now ^_^**

* * *

Her hands trembled, her legs were shaking. The day of her wedding had finally come and she still couldn't believe it. Her close friend, Cana, tried to zip up the dress but her extremely intense tremble didn't help at all. As if those weren't enough, Juvia started to chew her nails as well.

"Stop that." Cana demanded angrily (she was sober for this day so she got easily irritated.) and Juvia blushed.

"What?" she asked and Cana eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you so nervous Juvia?"

"I am sorry Cana-chan. It's just that Juvia still feels that this day is a dream. She can't believe that it's actually happening." And she turned to face her dear friend with a still unzipped dress. "I am afraid that all of it will disappear in an instance, and I will return to my own gloomy little world."

"You don't have to be afraid of anything Juvia. Everything you ever dreamt of is happening right now. So try to enjoy the moment and make sure you'll be happy with that dense baka you are going to marry. He deserves to be happy as much as you do." Cana's reassuring words had a soothing effect on the anxious bride. She stopped trembling and chewing her nails and by the time Mirajane entered the room with a box in her arms, she was completely calm and smiled.

"How's the bride doing?" the take-over mage asked smiling and Juvia grinned while Cana sneakily drunk a sip from her flask (as if she could bear being sober anymore.)

"I feel great Mira-chan."

"That's what I want to hear. I brought you the shoes."

"So that means it's time to do the THING?" Lisanna cheered after going out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"What do you mean by doing the THING? What THING?" Juvia panicked. Had she forgotten anything? Her dress fell flawlessly over her curvaceous body, the veil covered her beautiful face, her hair was nicely combed and fell gracefully onto her shoulders. Blue sapphire earrings matched her engagement ring and Gray's cross never left her neck. Even if it didn't fit the rest of the outfit she would still wear it, no matter what. A light make up highlighted her eyes and lips emphasizing on their intensity. So what was the THING they needed to do on her?

"We are traditional girls so we want to follow the tradition…" Lisanna answered and a blue box appeared out of nowhere.

"What's that?" the water mage asked excitedly.

"… and give you this." Lisanna completed her sentence and opened the box. "So there it is, something old…" and pulled a hair pin out of the box, "… something blue" with a dark blue flower on it "… and something borrowed." And put it onto her blue hair.

"This hair pin was a gift our mother left me before she passed away." Mirajane explained clearly moved. With that said Juvia got it out from her hair and tried to give it back to Mirajane.

"No, Mira-chan. Juvia can't accept that…" she attempted to give it back but Mirajane took it and re-put it onto the head instead.

"Don't worry Juvia, it's something borrowed remember? I will take it back after the wedding ends. Besides, I think it will be in great hands." The bluenette was still awed by the beauty of the hair pin. She felt the fragile object caught on her hair and she was afraid of breaking it. But Mirajane trusted her so she didn't have to be afraid of anything.

"What about new?" Lisanna asked.

"I have the new covered!" Cana said a little bit drunk.

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago we went with Juvia and bought some new lingerie for the honeymoon." She winked and Juvia blushed.

"So everything is covered."Mirajane affirmed and the others nodded.

All the girls took a step back to admire the bride's beauty and couldn't help but feel taken aback from her breathtaking and outstanding looks.

"Do you think Gray-sama will like it?" Juvia questioned hesitantly.

"Heck yeah! Even that stupid boy can identify beauty when he sees it." Cana giggled slightly drunk now.

"You are so beautiful he won't know what hit him Juvia. I can guarantee you that." Lisanna put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Juvia didn't answer, she just smiled warm-heartily seeing her loving friends grinning. She was so blessed. She had her family, people who loved her and cherished her and she would soon be Gray's wife. And the best thing of all? Everything was real.

"Now let's write our names on the sole of the shoes. It would be fun to see who would marry next." Lisanna clapped hands with Mirajane.

"Great idea sis." Juvia looked at Cana curiously and she shrugged.

"I don't want to know, thank you." The card mage answered but Mira ignored her. She took the shoes out of the box and wrote on them the names of Lucy, Erza, Cana, Levy, Laki, Evergreen, Lisanna and finally her own.

"Ready to wear." And Juvia wore them and completed the outfit.

Before anything else could be said, the doors opened with a loud thud and Gajeel entered the room.

"Are you ready sprinkler or…" he didn't finish his sentence. He just stood in front of the door and stared at Juvia obviously dumbfounded. The all mighty iron dragon slayer Gajeel couldn't utter a single word.

"Let's leave the two of them alone." Mirajane motioned towards the door and Lisanna with Cana followed her leaving the two dragon slayers alone.

"So what do you think Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked her best friend and he lowered his gaze.

"You look fine." He eventually said even though his exact thoughts were: "You're so beautiful…"

"Thank you Gajeel-kun!"

A few moments of silence made the two of them feel a little bit uncomfortable with Gajeel looking at the floor and Juvia entangling her fingers.

"I am glad you are happy Juvia, you deserve it." Gajeel finally expressed his inner thoughts and Juvia smiled.

"You deserve it too, Gajeel-kun. So hurry up and do the right thing." Juvia winked at him and the raven-haired man blushed.

"What is that? I don't know what are you talking about." He blurted out and Juvia smiled once again.

"As you wish…"

"Is it time to go now or what?" he tried to change the subject and Juvia found that adorable. She was happy Gajeel had someone to love him as she loved Gray, a certain blue-haired script mage. He deserved to be happy as well. The two of them had gone through a lot and didn't have anyone else but each other. Until now. And she knew Gajeel will eventually make a move on the shy, petite mage we all know and love.

"It's time to go Gajeel-kun." Juvia took Gajeel's offered arm and walked out of the room with her brother escorting her.

* * *

Gray got dressed and just waited patiently into his room. He opened and closed the box with the wedding rings nervously, eager to see Juvia. He wanted to see her so badly. But Erza was absolute: they wouldn't see each other before the wedding. So he couldn't do anything but wait. And to be certain she had come in the room with Lucy and Natsu to check that he wouldn't violate her orders. Thankfully they had come after he was completely ready, he didn't want stupid Natsu to mess with his suit.

"Hi Gray." Lucy greeted.

"Yo ice-pants!" Natsu smirked.

"How are you holding up?" Erza asked.

"I am fine. I just can't wait to see her." He confessed and Erza smiled.

"I am sure she is as much excited as you are."

"I think she's more." Lucy mentioned and Erza smiled.

"That's true, Mirajane and Cana had probably tied her onto a chair so she won't come here." at that comment everyone laughed, even Natsu understood the joke.

Before anyone could say another word, the atmosphere of the room changed and Gray felt again the intense stare that made him have chills on his back. Since the day of his engagement with Juvia, Gray had felt a lot of times of being stalked. And he was certain that the stalker wasn't Juvia but whenever he was close to find out the identity of the stalker, he eventually lost their tracks, like they instantly disappeared from the face of earthland. But now the stalker was too close he could clearly feel it. Everything happened in a matter of seconds: Gray formed an ice bringer and approached the window while Erza pulled out two swords and Natsu stood protectively in front of Lucy making her blush.

He pulled abruptly the curtains but no one was there to be found. Was everything into his own imagination? Was he starting to go crazy? He looked quizzically at Erza and Natsu, but they looked back at him with the same question in their gaze.

"Did you feel that too?" he asked his nakamas and they nodded affirmatively.

"I smelled something a few minutes ago but I didn't want to say a thing." Natsu admitted as he relaxed a little bit with Lucy still being behind him.

"So I am not crazy?"

"What's wrong Gray?" Erza asked with concern.

"Since the day of my engagement I felt like someone was stalking me."

"Are you sure it wasn't Juvia?" Natsu laughed and Erza smacked him on the head.

"I am certain of that. Juvia has dropped this habit a long time ago, but even if she hadn't done so, it couldn't be her. Often when I am stalked she is away on a job or at our house or at the guild. And there are people to confirm that."

"But who could that be?" Erza questioned but Gray didn't have the answer.

"Whatever it was now it's gone, I can't smell a thing."

"I know someone is stalking me but who would be crazy enough to come here today? The whole fairy tail is here. They didn't stand a chance even for a second."

"You don't have to worry about it Gray. Everything is going to be fine. As you said the whole guild is here, we won't let anything happen." Lucy said stepping out of Natsu's protective behind and approached the nervous groom.

"I am sure of that and thank you all for your help."

"Don't mention it Gray. We are family remember?" Gray just smiled at the comment. He certainly knew he had his family to watch his back. At least he was blessed at that, he was lucky he had such great friends and a woman that loved him so much. No one would take them away from him, not now that he was finally happy again.

"But who would stalk me and for what reason?"

"Maybe it's a crazy fangirl again. After your cover photo shoot at the Weekly Sorcerer a lot of girls have visited the guild just to see you. Maybe one of them got it too far." Lucy said giggling.

"Maybe you're right. Thankfully Juvia doesn't try to kill any woman that approaches Gray from the moment they got into a relationship."

"Thank Mavis for that." Natsu added and got another smack on the head from Erza.  
"Why did you do that?" But it's true!"

Erza didn't need to speak, she just glared at him and he stopped talking immediately.

"I think we shouldn't mention the incident to anyone else until we are certain about the threat. Maybe it was nothing."Erza mentioned ang Gray nodded affirmatively.

"I think it's time to go now." Gray announced. He put the incident that happened before in the back of his mind. He would enjoy the most beautiful day of his life and no weird stalkers would ruin it. Lucy opened the door and everyone got out of the room. But when the room got finally empty a shadow appeared near the curtain.

"Don't worry Gray, you'll meet me soon." The shadow whispered and disappeared.

* * *

Gray was standing awkwardly next to the decorated aisle, with Loke, Natsu, Erza and Lucy beside him. No matter how hard he tried to forget it for the moment, he was troubled about what happened before. Was there someone who was really stalking him? Natsu had grasped his smell and Erza had pulled out her swords ready to defend herself and her friends. Only Lucy didn't understand what happened at first but then she got hands on her magic whip. But when they searched the room, no one was there to be found. No one was hiding behind the curtains. He couldn't be crazy! All of his friends, even the stupid flame brain had smelled the threat. He looked at Erza and noticed she was staring back in agreement. But he wouldn't ruin the most beautiful day of his life because of his mere thoughts of being stalked. The only one that mattered today was Juvia. And the moment he got back to reality, or should I say to his own private dream, the harmonious wedding melody started to being echoed through the church and the vast doors opened.

As the doors completely opened Gray focused his vision on the beginning of the aisle, where the marble floor met the scarlet rug that was placed for the ceremony and faced the most breathtaking spectacle he had ever seen. There she was, grasping the arm of a deadly serious dragon slayer, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, the woman that was soon to become his wife. He was completely breathless by her aerie presence, he couldn't utter a single word. There she was, walking across the aisle with steady and confident steps towards him and her face turned towards him. His gaze was fixated on her and the more he was looking at her, the more confident he became about his decision. She was the one. But he couldn't be sure if she was looking back at him, if she was blushing, if she was smiling, the veil was thick enough to not reveal any of her expression. Did she have any second thoughts? Was she happy? All of these doubts of the last minute caused him to have cold feet, but two reassuring arms calmed him down. He momentarily looked back and saw Loke, Natsu, Erza and Lucy, even Happy, smiling at him. The same instant he knew he didn't have to be afraid of anything. They were meant to be and no one could change that. Together they could face everything, their love could overcome every obstacle.

She looked so utterly beautiful into her wedding dress, but the dress didn't really matter, she was beautiful anyway, no matter what she wore. But wearing that dress, Gray thought she looked like a princess taken out of a fairy tale. And she actually did live her own fairy tale. Their fairy tale.

After a few minutes of pure torture for not having her into his arms, Gray finally breathed when he saw Juvia and Gajeel reaching the end of the aisle. The iron dragon slayer put his dearest friend's hand onto the groom's and kept the two together a little too tightly before letting go. When he let their hands free, Juvia and Gray turned towards Makarov who would marry them. Just before getting lost into his master's words, eager to get married to Juvia, Gray felt a hot breath onto his ear and hear a whisper.

"If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down like a dog and kill you." Gajeel whispered seriously. At the hearing of those words, Gray caught himself smiling. "If I do hurt her, I will come to you myself." He answered with the same serious tone. He didn't feel offended at all by Gajeel's threat. He knew how much the mage cared for Juvia, he would protect her at any situation and actually Gray was a little jealous of their close relationship. But he had learned to live with it and not be bothered by the two of them. Sometimes though, even his cool and ice demeanor couldn't help hiding his jealousy.

After his statement/threat/warning, Gajeel took his place next to Natsu and Loke, while Erza and Lucy joined the rest of the girls and Gray turned towards the master. And the wise man eventually started the ceremony.

"My lovely brats, we have gathered here to celebrate the union of two of my kids, Gray and Juvia. I am so happy I have the honor to marry them and I…" he paused and sniffed whipping away the few tears that have done their appearance in his eyes, "I wish you the best. May you always love each other and be happy as much as you do now." He tried to start another sentence but suddenly he couldn't remember what to say. He faked a cough and Mirajane put him out of the difficult situation.

"Master, I think it's time to ask if anyone has any objections about the wedding."

"Oh right, thank you darling." He answered blushing. "But I don't think that any has any objections so let's continue." Everyone laughed at the comment, even Gray and Juvia cracked a smile despite their anxiety.

"So my dearest Juvia, do you accept this stupid, dense, immature-"

"Hey Gramps!" Gray protested and everyone laughed again.

"Ok, ok. Do you take Gray as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Makarov asked and felt proud he could remember all of his words this time.

"I do. I, Juvia take you, Gray for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Juvia answered and put the wedding ring made of white gold that Erza handed to Gray's right ring finger.

"So Gray, do you take Juvia as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do. I, Gray take you, Juvia for my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. " Gray said and put the other identical ring Natsu gave him to Juvia's ring left finger right after her engagement ring.

"Since you both agree on getting married, you can kiss the bride. Good luck with him Juvia!" Gray turned to face his wife, ignoring Makarov's comment and felt extremely nervous while raising the veil. He put his hands over it and lifted it slowly appreciating what got revealed underneath it at the same time. Small, pouty lips made their appearance, after that rosy cheeks and an elegant nose and last but not least, blue cerulean eyes that poured into his soul leaving him completely exposed in front of her. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his wife and after that he didn't waste a second and literally crashed his lips onto her own. They both got lost into their passionate kiss, they could hear clapping in the background but they couldn't care less. The only thing that mattered was the two of them into each other's arms kissing and being kissed for the eternity.

After a few moments of kissing though, the couple broke apart for some air. Damn that necessary need for oxygen, Gray cursed and Juvia blushed. Since they got apart, the rest of the fairy tail mages got the chance to congratulate the newlyweds. Gray and Juvia didn't leave each other's hand not even for a second as their friends/family gave them their best wishes.

Every single one of their nakamas wished them the best and Juvia couldn't feel happier. She was about to faint in any moment, her knees were shaking, she felt like losing her senses but two strong arms around her waist didn't let her fall, they supported her and made her feel safe. Her husband's arms were around her, in the place they should be.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gray asked with concern.

"I feel happy." Juvia answered and turned to face him. Just one glimpse and they had their mutual understanding. Just like that.

The moment the greetings ended, Gray and Juvia exited the church, still holding hands. They stood by the door when purple letters appeared on the sky and a storm of rose petals washed over them. Freed's work, Gray thought and smiled kindly at the raijinshuu member who was currently holding Mirajane's waist. All the fairy tail mages, the women from the one side and the men from the other formed a path towards the carriage with the hand raised and the fairy tail's signal formed with their fingers. The newlyweds ran across the path, through cheers of joy and happiness and reached the carriage made of ice Gray had made a week before.

"So how is Ms. Fullbuster feeling?" Gray winked at Juvia and she blushed.

"Juvia feels ultimately happy. What about Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Couldn't be happier." And gave another lustful kiss to his wife.

"I have a suggestion to make though." He whispered into her ear and Juvia had chills to her whole body.

"And what is that?"

"Why don't we dump everyone and go straight to enjoy our honeymoon?"

"Gray-sama! That's not the right thing…" but Juvia's lips got sealed by another kiss before she could finish her sentence.

"Who cares? This is our wedding so we can do whatever we want."

"But…"

"No buts! I am sure Erza and Mirajane will justify us to the others."

"Juvia thinks so too… Ok then, let's go to whenever Gray-sama wants. Since we'll be together, I can go till the end of the world if I have to."

"I will follow you everywhere. No one can ruin our happiness." As the young couple kissed passionately and the icy carriage slowly drew away from the church and their friends, the shadow emerged once again below an old tree.

"Those two stupid fools. They believe they will finally be happy. But I haven't done my last move yet." And with that said the shadow disappeared leaving nothing behind. Gray and Juvia had one more enemy to face, one that would desperately try to snatch their happiness away.

* * *

**A/N: so how did you find it? :) well, as I told you I was so moved while writing this and I am excited to write the next chapters because as you saw, some hints of the plot that is about to come were given in this chapter? who's that shadow that stalks Gray? and what will it do to destroy Gray and Juvia's happiness? Any speculations of who may be the stalker of Gray? and what about Gray and Juvia? will Juvia find out something that will change her life completely? More to come on the next chapters. Last but not least, I want to thank my supporters, thank you all for the support, it helps me through tough days :) Until the next chapter!**


	4. Life-changing news

A/N: Hi guys! How are you? I am so sorry that I couldn't update any earlier and the thing is that probably I will be able to update my stories once a month from now on and until July (at least). This semester is the hardest semester at the university: the paperworks arrive the one after the other and we'll have mid-exams apart from the ones at the end of the semester. So I ask for your understanding and your support :) It will be hard but I'll make it :) I have to :P so now, let's go on with the chapter! Hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

After a month of ultimate happiness and utter bliss, the married couple had to return to their daily routine. Their guildmates were missing them and apart from that they had to undertake quite a few jobs so they could manage with the upcoming expenses and bills. So they packed their stuff and departed from the resort they spent their honeymoon. This resort would always be their favorite, they would definitely revisit it. But they missed their friends and their life was back in Magnolia.

The moment Gray entered the guild followed by Juvia, he spotted a huge garland that decorated the ceiling of the guild and a colorful banner with the message "Welcome newlyweds!" hanged by the chandelier.

"Well, you are not exactly newlyweds. It's been a month." Erza appeared smiling while the rest of the guildmates were cheering for the couple.

"Welcome back lovebirds." Cana mentioned entirely drunk while dragging her barrel around.

"Shut up Cana." Gray snapped blushing while Juvia giggled. He still didn't want his romantic side to be witnessed by his friends, he was sure they would mock him. Besides, he wanted to share this sensitive side of him only with his wife, who could blame him?

"Don't be so worked up Gray. You should be more relaxed. Didn't you have fun during your honeymoon?" the card mage winked at him and Gray turned as red as a tomato. Juvia laughed at his shyness and Gray glared at her.

"Juvia is sorry Gray, but she finds it so funny when you fight with Cana." She couldn't stop laughing and he finally shrugged it off and stripped off his shirt.

"It was about time…" Cana murmured and felt her barrel and her feet slip onto the icy floor.

"Ouch, why did you do that baka?"

"Can you stop mocking me?" Gray asked and he got three cards slapped in the face.

"If you want a fight, you'll have it stripper-boy." That's it! The ice mage thought and he dashed against the brunette. That was the casus belli Gray needed to motivate him and the brawl between the two friends began. Gray never remembered of starting a fight with a girl before (apart from the times Erza had beaten the crap out of him because he accidentally threw her strawberry cake on the floor), he only argued with his friends/rivals and he ended up with bruises but no girls were involved. Not that the girls were less strong or they were inferior, it's just that they didn't bother to waste their magic energy on some stupid argument that strikes the boys' ego.

Before the fight could continue a certain fire-dragon slayer intervened and interrupted them.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked happily with his characteristic grin and Gray frowned.

"What do you think we're doing you stupid flame brain?" he exclaimed and before Natsu could reply, the raven-haired man watched Cana yawn and withdraw from the fight.

"Oi, Cana! We haven't finished yet!" Gray yelled but she just shrugged it off.

"I am bored." She yawned again and went to the bar. And when Gray thought he would find some peace, a fiery punch met his face.

"I wanna fight you ice-pants!" the immature men didn't lose the chance and started another of their epic brawls.

All this time, Juvia just sat at the bar and watched her husband acting like a perky kid while she talked to Mirajane.

"So how was your honeymoon Juvia?" Mirajane asked while polishing the glasses.

"Juvia had a blast Mira-chan. She was so happy with Gray-sama."

"I am sure you did. Gray must have enjoyed it as well."

"Mira-chan can tell?"

"Well yes! I don't know if it's that obvious, but I can tell because we know each other since we were kids."

"Mira-chan must be very close with Gray-sama." Juvia retorted without any hints of jealousy. The water mage had overcome the haunting nightmares of love rivals, she just craved to learn more and more about her husband's life.

"Me, Gray, Natsu, Erza and the others have a special bond between us because we know each other since childhood. So yes, I guess you can say we are close. We love all the members though, we are one family after all."

"That's true… Now that you mentioned family, where is Gajeel-kun?"

"Oh, Gajeel? I think he took a job solo. You know he doesn't like any company while doing a job. He'll be back in a week or so."

"Was it a dangerous job?"

"Don't worry Juvia, he will be fine. Gajeel is a tough guy, he won't get hurt."

And when Juvia was ready to respond, she felt a warm and sweaty hand onto her arm and she sensed a light scent of booze invade her nostrils.

"Your hubby fights well." Cana retaliated and Juvia smiled widely.

"Juvia knows that Cana-chan. She is so proud of Gray-sama."

"I thought you would have exhausted him during your trip but he seemed very energetic to me. You went too easy on him Juvia." This time it was Juvia's turn to blush, she felt kind of awkward to discuss about her sex life with her best friends, even though she discussed everything else with them.

"Well, Juvia can assure you that Gray-sama was very energetic during our honey-moon too. It's just that he has so much more power within him, he doesn't run out of energy."

"Does that mean you did it over 3 times in a day?" Cana asked shamelessly and Juvia blushed even more, her cheeks turned a dark shade of scarlet.

"Cana-chan! That's a private matter!"

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone! Was he any good? Was he shaggy?" Mirajane was giggling incessantly while Juvia was sinking further into her seat.

"Cana!" Juvia shouted but no one noticed since Gray and Natsu were so noisy and everyone was watching them fight all over the guild.

"Ok, I cut it out. I will leave you at peace." And she started scrutinizing her precious barrel again.

"Thank you Cana-chan!" and as Juvia started to rise from her seat, a certain white-haired woman approached her and seated her down once again.

"Hi Juvia! It's so nice to see you after the wedding!" Lisanna greeted and Juvia hugged her friend.

"Hi Lisanna-chan! How are you?"

"I am great! I am so in a mood for a job today! I was checking on the board actually!"

"Did you find something interesting?"

"Yes, I found some notable job requests but I don't want to go alone. Do you wanna join me?" Lisanna asked, eyes sparkling and lips pouting as she avoided an icy hammer that was thrown by Gray.

"Hmmm, yeah sure! Juvia missed going on jobs and she would definitely love to go with Lisanna-chan!"

"It's a deal then! Cana, do you wanna join in?"

"Yeah, whatever…" her voice trailed off as she fell asleep over her 'boyfriend' (aka the barrel).

"Sister do you want to come? You have such a long time to go on a job."

"No, I don't think so, I can't leave the bar…"

"Oh sis, come on! Kinana can take care of everything."

"Mira-chan, I think you should come, it will be so much fun. And with the four of us it will be a piece of cake too." Juvia added with a reassuring tone and the white-haired beauty finally agreed.

"Ok, you got me. I will come with you!" and as the four mages arranged the last details for the mission, the two dense mages everyone knew continued to fight destroying half of the guild along the way.

* * *

Juvia arrived at the train station early. She wore her casual clothing and her wedding ring shone on her left finger along with her engagement ring. Gray's cross was nested under her coat and warmed the skin over her heart. She hadn't used magic for at least three months now, with the preparations of the wedding, the wedding itself and the honeymoon she didn't go in any missions, but she was confident that she wouldn't have gotten any rusty. She was an S-class mage in Phantom Lord and she became an S-class mage in Fairy Tail after saving the world and winning against the new dark guild Jose had formed. She was too damn good to get rusty. She sat onto a wooden bench and read the paper with the mission's info as she waited for her friends to arrive.

A few minutes later, three mages entered the train station, earning gazes of awe and admiration from both the male and the female population. Amazingly enough Cana was decently sober, she didn't want to throw up during the trip. She had plenty of time to get drunk during the mission. Her adorable little flask didn't leave her bag and was always full.

When the group of the four women gathered together and greeted each other, they headed towards the train to finally reach their destination and deal with their current enemy.

* * *

The ride with the train wasn't too long. The city that they had to reach was just half an hour away from Magnolia, it was called Mothwood. When the train arrived, the four fairy tail mages got out of the train and walked towards the woods where they supposed to find the bandits.

"So these bandits belong to a guild or something?" Cana asked indifferently and Juvia pulled the mission paper out of her pocket.

"In here it says that they actually belong to a dark guild that is called 'Deathly Flies'." Juvia mentioned and Cana started laughing.

"We are gonna deal with this pathetic excuses of mages? That will be fun."

"Don't be so sure Cana, I have heard that they have been improved a lot. Some strong mages have been enlisted during these years. It may not be that easy." Mirajane mentioned with a serious tone.

"The only thing I know is that I managed to beat them myself during a mission. How much more difficult it may be? We are four wizards of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in the whole Fiore. And among us, there are two S-class mages as well!" she pointed at Juvia and Mirajane. "So I don't think it will be such a problem."

"I only say that we should be a little more careful and cautious. That's all."

The rest of the path was walked in complete silence, each one of the girls thinking completely different things. Cana was considering the possibility of accepting Bacchus' offer to go on a date with him, Mirajane didn't know how to reveal her relationship with Laxus to her friends, Lisanna was thinking about the relationship between Natsu and Lucy and deep inside she knew that she probably had already lost him and Juvia was thinking whom else? Her beloved husband of course. All of them were dozing off, they weren't concentrated at the mission, that's why they caught off guard when a bunch of furious men appeared in front of them and surrounded them

"Oh right! That's what happens when we don't pay any attention." Mirajane mentioned smiling at Cana and she frowned.

"So who sent you, a few powerless women, to stop us?" the man that appeared to be the leader of the group spoke. He had black hair that reached his shoulders, his skin was tanned and his eyes were icy-blue. He observed the girl with lots of attention and his eyes widened when he saw Cana's fairy tail mark. Cold sweat beads started to roll on his forehead but he tried to hide his nervousness by smirking ironically.

"They sent Fairy Tail against us? We must be very important to do that." He laughed sarcastically and the rest of the men hoorayed their leader.

"You have two choices. Do you want this to be done with the easy or the hard way?" Mirajane retorted still smiling and the group leader started to think that the woman had lost it.

"Are you sure woman? You are four and we are a hundred."

"That's a shame. Too bad, I expected you to be more, it won't be much of a fun now." Cana pouted as she put her flask out of her bag and sipped from her favorite booze.

"Are you kidding me?" Even if you belong to Fairy Tail you don't seem so strong or mighty after all. And soon enough you'll be chased away like scared little kittens." He threatened but he was surprised to see that the girls didn't even flinch at his empty threat. They just stared at him and seemed… bored?

"Ok men, show those arrogant girls who's the boss around here!" the leader ordered and the men dashed against the fairies that seemed to stay immobile as they waited for their attack.

The moment the first horde of men approached them a gigantic wave appeared out of nowhere and carried them away. At some point, Juvia could hear some of them screaming that they didn't know how to swim but she couldn't care less.

"Oh my god! Are you the famous water dragon slayer?" Juvia heard a man ask and she smirked at him as she turned her body into water.

"Yes, that's Juvia." She said and she unleashed her roar of the water dragon against him and the rest of the men that surrounded him.

The rest of the girls were managing very good as well. Lisanna had turned into her cat-form and she had managed to knock out a few men, Cana was struggling with ten men that had formed a tight ringer around her but she drunk another sip from her booze and she hit them repeatedly making them run away or faint. Last but not least, Mirajane had become the demon everyone feared and fought the one man after the other with so much easiness. While the other three girls were distracted with the subordinates, Mirajane crowded the leader on the corner.

"You are the evil demon in Fairy tail everyone is talking about? Impressive." He retaliated in a failed attempt to hide his fear. He was so scared but he wasn't willing to give up.

"I have some other tricks I haven't pulled of yet."

"I don't think that these tricks will save you." Mirajane answered in a perfectly calm tone and before the leader could even join his hands to perform one last move, Mirajane unleashed her strongest spell against him. She put her hands together and as she yelled 'Soul extinction!' a large purple energy ball left her palms and landed onto the trembling leader. The immense energy that got released by the ball seemed like it stopped time and the battlefield got filled by a heavy purple mist. When the mist dissolved and vanished all the members of the Deathly Flies guild were unconscious onto the cold soil, including the leader whose eyes had turned white from the shock.

"I think we are done here. Good job everyone." Mirajane took her original form and congratulated her friends. "I think it's time to pack them up and deliver them to the police."

"Yes, Juvia thinks so too." And before the bluenette could say anything else, she felt her eyes close and her vision blur. The only thing she could distinguish before she fainted was the worried gazes of her friends and their hands that extended to catch her.

* * *

Juvia felt her head pounding. Like she woke up from a hangover. But she knew she hadn't drunk. The last thing she remembered was that they defeated the dark guild they had to face. She fought with a lot of men and she had come out of the battle unscathed. Not even a scratch. So why did she faint? And where was she? She looked around at the room she was in and she could detect wooden floor, wooden walls and it seemed like she was in a…bole? Branches were used as shelves or hangers and wooden cabinets decorated the room. Her bed was next to a huge window that saw into the forest. She tried to get up from the bed but an elderly hand pushed her back down.

She looked at her right and spotted an elder tall woman with pink hair caught up in a delicate bun and a cape that had claws onto her collar.

"Porlyusica-san what is Juvia doing here?" the bluenette asked perplexed and the pinkette tchk-ed.

"You fainted and your human friends brought you here."

"What happened?"

"You ask me? You fainted!" Porlyusica got away from the bed while whispering "stupid people" from within her mouth. She left a dumbfounded Juvia onto the bed and she entered another room. When she found what she needed, she returned to the room and saw Juvia sitting in the exact same position.

"Are you gonna move or what?"

"Juvia is sorry, it's just she can't understand what's going on."

"Well, I have a theory that may explain your situation. Have you fainted again these past few months?"

"No, Juvia hasn't fainted again but she felt a little weak these last days and she was craving such weird combinations of food."

"Like what?"

"Like peanut butter and raw fish, lettuce and strawberry sauce. But Juvia always wanted to taste new food combinations, she wanted to be…"

"Do you feel any cramps lately?" Porlyusica interrupted her.

"A little bit, but nothing to worry Juvia."

"How about your period?"

"Well, it should have come…" and then realization hit her like a bolt from the blue.

"All those symptoms can only mean one thing." Porlyusica continued without noticing that Juvia had gone pale.

"You, miss, are pregnant."

* * *

A/N: So how did you find it? This chapter is dedicated to Brigitte since her wish came true! The baby was about to come as you see ;) Hope you all enjoyed it! Still you haven't figured out who's the mystery figure huh? well, you'll have to wait and see, a few twists and turns are coming up for you ;) Hope you'll enjoy them all! :D I also wanna thank you for showing your support through your reviews, favorites, and alerts, you are the best and you definitely make my day! Continue to do so cause I really need it :) Until the next chapter :D


	5. A mission that will change it all

**A/N: Hello fairies! How are you? I am finally back! Long time no see! I am so sorry I made you wait for so long but now I am back and I will update much more often. Before I let you continue to read the chapter, I want to thank you for your support and patience. I hope I made your wait worth. And that's the part where the good staff begins so enjoy. **

* * *

"I am WHAT?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said you are pregnant!" Porlyusica repeated but Juvia couldn't wrap her mind around the thought just yet.

"So a baby is growing inside of Juvia?" she asked with a quizzical face.

"Do you want me to lend you an encyclopedia to explore the term?" the pink-haired woman added ironically and Juvia blushed.

"No, Juvia is familiar with the term, it's just that she didn't expect it."

"That's what happens when you are not careful."

"We were very careful, but I don't know what happened or when it did…"

"I don't need to explain to you the bees and the flowers thing do I?" the older woman rolled her eyes and Juvia blushed once again.

"Juvia knows that Porlyusica-san!" she exclaimed embarrassed.

"Ok then, I leave you alone and when you ready get out of my house. I can't stand humans for so long."

"Porlyusica-san can you do Juvia a favor?"

"What is it Juvia?"

"Can you please keep it a secret from everyone? I want Gray-sama to be the first to find out."

"It's none of my business anyway. You don't have to worry about it. When your friends ask you, you can tell them that you had a low blood pressure, that's why you passed out."

"Thank you Porlyusica-san. For everything."

"Don't mention it. And give my regards to this stupid man you have as a guild master." Juvia giggled when Porlyusica mentioned master Makarov.

"Juvia will make sure Master Makarov gets the regards."

"And now get out of my house." With that said, the pinkette disappeared into a room and closed the door behind her.

Juvia sat onto the bed and touched her flat belly as the sunrays entered the window and illuminated the area her hands caressed. It would be round in a few days and it would grow bigger and bigger day by day. The idea made her shiver. She tried to process the idea of being pregnant, it was something so unfamiliar to her. She was terrified of the idea of being a mother, she didn't even know if she would be able to raise the child properly and take care of it as she ought to.

At the moment, she remembered of Alzack and Bisca and what a great job they were doing with Asuka but maybe she wasn't a family material as they did. They felt like they were born for being parents. Juvia couldn't say the same thing for herself. She certainly liked Asuka and she played with her when she had the chance to but she couldn't think that she would do suck a task 24/7.

She was afraid of Gray's reaction as well, she couldn't even begin to imagine how he would react. Did he even want a kid? Being married and having a kid are two entirely different chapters. A kid comes with so many responsibilities and it seemed to her that neither of them was ready for such a big change. They barely had begun their life together. So much fear, such an unknown and hazardous territory, so much…

She didn't even have the chance to complete her thoughts of panic and fear when she felt a wave of reassurance rush through her veins. She felt happiness fill her body and when she realized the source of that cozy feeling was her belly, she smiled. She caressed her belly once more and felt something liquid roll on her cheeks. Tears of happiness fell onto her hands and fear slowly faded away. Even if this was a big change, even if the baby would bring new responsibilities and problems, she felt determined to protect her child and take care of it. Maybe she wasn't made for being a mother, but she would try her best and the rest of the women in the guild would help her. She wouldn't be alone in this. And Gray… she was certain that they would overcome any obstacle that would come in their way and even if he was afraid as she was at first, she would help him realize what a blessing this child could be, the fruit of their love…

She wiped away her tears and got up from the bed. She straightened her dress and walked out of Porlyusica's house. She wandered around and notived Mirajane, Cana and Lisanna sitting under a tree that was beaten but the huge amount of time that had passed. When they saw Juvia approach them, the three women stood up and rushed to her side.

"Juvia how are you?" Lisanna asked worried.

"We were so worried about you." Mirajane added while Cana just hugged her tightly.

"What happenen Juvia? Why did you pass out? What did Porlyusica say?" the brunette questioned with concern.

"It was just a low blood pressure. Nothing to worry about Cana-chan. " Juvia lied and she felt instantly guilty. She wanted to share her secret with her friends. She didn't want to worry them with no reason. But she wanted to let Gray know first. And until she found a way to tell him, no one else would find out her secret first. At least that was the plan.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Juvia is certain. It's nothing, really. Could you please keep it a secret?"

"Oh I see, you don't want to worry your hubby." Cana winked and the Strauss sisters giggled.

"It wasn't something serious, so why he has to find out? It's for the best." Juvia reassured them and the girls agreed.

"I am sure you know what you're doing Juvia." Mirajane admitted as she put a hand onto her friend's arm.

"So now, let's go back to the guild."

* * *

After a tiring route back home, the four young women returned to the guild loaded with cash and jewels. They were successful and they deserved their payment and that made Gray feel even more proud of his wife. Even though he wouldn't admit it, sometimes he felt like she was way out of his league, like he didn't deserve her. And maybe that was true. Every time he looked at her, he felt chills and her smile could brighten his day. It was pretty obvious why those two belonged to each other. Juvia managed to bring the best out of him, she was his yang, no doubt about that. And he was more certain than ever. When did he become so romantic, he didn't know. Somewhere between losing her and witnessing her death, it became very clear to him, that his happiness could disappear at any moment. Every human being walked on a fragile and thin thread towards his happiness and his loved ones, one that could easily break and send him to the dark abyss of loneliness and sorrow. But he was determined to never let his thread towards Juvia break. He wouldn't lose another loved one ever again.

When Juvia walked towards him, he turned to face her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He held her hand and then gave her another peck and when he heard Cana teasing him, he remembered that they weren't alone into their apartment, but in the guild that was full with the rest of their guildmates. And that's when he blushed and wanted to hide under the skirt of his wife, but his manhood didn't allow that, he stood firmed next to Juvia. "Can you please shut up and mind your own business?" he finally barked at Cana, raising an eyebrow. The brunette mocked him with one of her funny faces and showed the tarot card with the heart on it.

"Looooooooooovebiiiiiirdsss" she sang rhythmically and Gray was about to hit her with an ice hammer but in the last second he decided against it and let her be. He wanted to spend some quality time with his wife, was it that bad? He hated it when they made fun of his relationship with Juvia, it reminded him how blind he was before, when he didn't acknowledge her feelings, when he made her think she was invisible. But those days belonged to the past.

"Hello Gray-sama." Juvia finally exclaimed blushing, a shade of crimson creeping under her cheeks. Every time she saw him, he had that dazzling effect on her. Chills through her spine, higher temperature that made her body melt, light tremble and a lust that wanted to be burnt off only by him. Her passion for him would never cease to exist, he was the center of her life, the reason of her existence. Would this change with the birth of their child? Juvia frowned at the idea. But then again, this child would be a combination of the two, it would bear a part of him and a part of her. This child would be her center of attention, it would share her heart with its father. She really couldn't wait to tell him, but she wanted to wait until the perfect opportunity came up. She wanted it to be special.

"Hello to you too. How was the mission?" Gray replied and Juvia smiled. "It was great. Easy target and even easier cash." She grinned and he smiled proudly. She hated lying to him but it had to be done, she just had to wait a some more time.

"How was your day?" Juvia asked snuggling closer to her husband, but enough to draw attention.

"It was fine, fire brain was away and he didn't bother me. I drunk some beer and I waited for you to return."

"Juvia is glad she didn't take too long then."

"To be honest I thought you would have come earlier…." But before Gray could complete his sentence and make Juvia anxious, Gajeel darted in the conversation, clearly uninvited.

"Hi sprinkler, glad you are back."

"Hello Gajeel-kun." Juvia smiled and Gray frowned.

"Don't you see she's occupied?" Gray snapped and Gajeel smiled obviously enjoying it.

"I don't care. So rain woman, I have a job offer for ya." Gajeel suggested and Gray barely restrained himself from kicking the iron dragon slayer in the ass.

"She just came back from one!" Gray exclaimed but it felt like his words were ignored.

"So, a supposedly dangerous warlock named Feardor is terrorizing a village not far from here. Are you in for it?" Gajeel questioned the bluenette but Gray answered first.

"I want to join in."

"No can do. It's a two-people job." The pierced man answered and smirked. "What's that, icy boy? Jealous maybe?" Gajeel smiled slyly and Gray's face reddened from anger.

"No, not at all. I am just bored and I want to do something creative." Gray implied and Juvia giggled.

"Don't worry Gray-sama. Juvia will be fine."

"I told you, it's not about you…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Sit tight ice cube. Talk to ya later."

"Yeah yeah bye." Gray frowned deeper into his seat. Just before walking away with her friend, Juvia brushed her lips against Gray's cheeks, making his heart skip a beat. He watched her as she disappeared with Gajeel by her side and smiled warm-heartedly.

* * *

**A/N: so that's a transition chapter, I felt the need to write a chapter that there would be character development. But don't worry, another chapter will come soon up, today or maybe tomorrow. Two chapters in a row huh? And in the next one there are so many things that will happen. I am so excited ^_^ Ok, you know the drill about the reviews :) Oh, and now that I am officially back I will update the change-up soon too! Dom is back and she's all fired up :D Until the next chapter!**


	6. All the unexpected happened at once

**A/N:I am already back! When I said I am all fired up I meant it huh? :D so here it is, chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (I guess you already know that xD) **

* * *

The two dragon slayers walked towards the village, silence hovering between them. No words were needed to fill the silence, they felt comfortable within it, only their presence kept comfort to each other. But at some point, Gajeel's curiosity won over and he finally decided to speak.

"So how is it going?"

"What Gajeel-kun?"

"I mean, hmm, about the marriage thing? How is it to be married to mr. ice butt?

"It's great. Juvia feels blessed."

"As if you'd say anything else." Gajeel murmured and rolled his eyes. "Does he treat you well?" he pushed on and Juvia smiled.

"He is great, Gajeel-kun."

"That's fine by me. As long as he is treating you well, everything will be cool between us."

"Thank you Gajeel-kun, I appreciate the concern, but really it's not needed."

"If you say so." But Gajeel wouldn't let it go that easily. He wanted Juvia to be happy and as long as she was, he was satisfied. If something went wrong and she got hurt, it would be hell to pay for Gray.

* * *

They reached the village without another word. The mayor waited for them and gave them the rest of the details of their mission. The warlock's lair was deep in the forest and the weird thing is that he lived in a house, he didn't have a secret hideout.

"That bastard is a little cocky, don't you think?" Gajeel snorted and Juvia smiled.

"He is overconfident."

"I will shove this confidence of his into his ass!" he snarled angrily and Juvia giggled.

"Let's see what he's up to."

"I am sure he'll be another jackass." He added and hit his fist onto his open palm. "I am ready to kick some filthy warlock ass."

"As ready as always Gajeel-kun."

The two mages followed the mayor's instructions, they didn't want to get lost into the forest. The moment they reached the wooden cabin, Juvia felt a strong magic field around it. It didn't keep them away, but as further as they walked towards the cabin, the most the pressure she felt onto her body.

"Gajeel-kun do you feel this?" Juvia quizzed and Gajeel nodded affirmatively.

"He uses some kind of magic field. But what is this useful of? It can't keep us away, that's for sure."

Before any of them could speak again, the door opened and a tall and slender man with raven hair and black coal eyes exited the building. Silver highlights adorned his hair and his face was full of sharp edges. His eyes were full of hatred, he seemed to be disgusted of the fairy tail mages' presence.

"So they sent the fairies after me? They got disappointed when nothing else worked so they sent you pathetic mages as their last attempt? I should laugh but I am too bored."

"Cut the crap asshole. Let get this over with." Gajeel growled impatiently and he launched against Feardor without any delay. He was one step before punching the warlock but his magic failed to get activated and he ended up getting punched with gold spikes by Feardor instead.

"So you are a metal user too huh? And why the fuck can't I use my powers? " Gajeel asked perplexed but Juvia didn't know the answer.

"It's a magic bounding field." Feardor answered ironically. "You can't use your magic, but unfortunately for you, I can." He added and dashed against Gajeel with his golden spikes in full view.

"Golden fist!" he yelled and he punched Gajeel with his dangerous fist, a straight blow on the pierced man's face.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia cried and tried to use her magic but failed. She tried to use every power she possessed, she even tried to turn into her sierra form but nothing worked. Feardor and Gajeel kept fighting and Juvia felt helpless as she witnessed her friend taking the hits the one after the other. Nothing seemed to stop Feardor, he enjoyed his superiority because of this nasty magic field.

"Damn." Gajeel murmured as he spitted some blood onto the ground. "Stay back rain woman. I have him." He suggested and smiled at Juvia before launching against Feardor once more. The two men constantly fought and it was clear that the dark mage had the advantage. Juvia had to do something to help Gajeel. She couldn't let Feardor beat him up badly anymore. She feared the outcome of the battle. What if… The feeling of despair consumed her and at that point she tried to concentrate once more. She closed her eyes and united her hands as to perform magic. At first nothing happened, like the first time, but after trying to concentrate for several minutes, a weird feeling took over her body, a warm and fuzzy sensation that seemed like coming from her… belly? Everything happened in an instant, Juvia couldn't even begin to imagine what was about to take place. Her hands felt cold and a light blue light emitted from her fingers. Her body was finally covered in this light blue light and that's when all the magic happened. Huge pylons of ice appeared from Juvia's hands and hit a shocked Feardor.

"Ho-ow- how did that happen?" his eyes were ready to pop out while Gajeel was just sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and a goofy expression plastered onto his face.

Juvia didn't know how to react. She was shocked to say the least. Her? Using ice? Of all the new powers she could possibly learn to possess, that was the one? No, it was something else. If it was her power, she wouldn't… a crazy idea crossed her mind momentarily. She looked down at her flat belly and then realization hit her. So her baby helped her even if it wasn't yet born? She felt so proud about her child and she became more certain than ever that this kid would be her life's greatest treasure. And to top it all, it used ice magic? Just like his dad? Or her dad? Juvia felt like shedding some tears of happiness and caressing her belly lovingly but this wasn't the time to be emotional. She would have the time to be while narrating to Gray, how their kid saved them. Without stalling another second, Juvia dashed against a dumbfounded Feardor.

"You don't know whom you've messed with." She hissed.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!" Juvia yelled from the top of her lungs and a huge ice hummer formed by her hands. The warm sensation from her belly kept radiating and she felt safer and surer than ever. "Let's beat him together." She said to her baby and she was certain that he/she had heard it. She landed the hammer with all the power she had onto the dark mage. He didn't even move an inch, he was too shocked to move. After totally immobilizing him, Juvia made a thick icy cage and trapped him inside. The adrenaline that rushed through her veins kept her still but as soon as it evaporated she felt like collapsing. "Good job baby." She whispered and hugged her belly before hitting the ground.

* * *

Juvia woke up on something soft. She hastily opened her eyes and saw Gajeel's face looking at her intensely. She slept into Gajeel's arms? How that… oh right. Her baby helped her defeat Feardor. And then she fainted. But how would she explain that to Gajeel?

"Are you alright sprinkler?" Gajeel asked his face etched with worry.

"Yes, I am alright, Gajeel-kun." Juvia replied and got up.

"Nice. Now…" and he took a deep breath "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU USE ICE MAGIC? And how did you even use it within the magic field?" his scream even woke up Feardor but he was completely trapped into the cage.

"There is a logical explanation Gajeel-kun…"

"Oh really? I would love to hear it!"

"Well… It wasn't me that used ice make magic."

"And who was it then?"

No more stalling. "I am pregnant." Juvia announced but Gajeel didn't even flinch.

"Excuse me, you're what?" the iron dragon slayer thought he hadn't heard well.

"I am pregnant Gajeel-kun."

"Oh, so he knocked you up! You're carrying ice butt's kid? A small ice cube?"

"Yeap."

"And how…" but Gajeel didn't get to finish his question.

"It seems that my kid helped us through the battle."

"Your brat? That one that isn't even born?" he questioned and pointed to her belly.

"Could you please stop calling my baby a brat? Juvia doesn't like it." She admitted and hugged her belly.

"Oh boy, sprinkler will become even more annoying." He said and facepalmed. "Does ice butt know?"

"Not yet. I will tell him this evening. You are the first to know, so please don't tell anyone else Gajeel-kun." Juvia pleaded.

"Don't need to tell me Juvia, I know what I have to do."  
"Thank you so much Gajeel-kun." She said and hugged him tightly.

"Ok, ok sprinkler, that's enough." Gajeel said blushed after some minutes of hugging each other. "Let's take this stupid asshole out of here and get our jewels, you'll need them for your kid."

"That's true." She grinned and then they both departed with Gajeel-kun dragging a bound Feardor behind him.

* * *

A hooded figure nodded skeptically. "Hmmm, that's a development I didn't have in mind." But then the figure smiled smugly. "Well, I can take out two birds with one stone." And disappeared into thin air once again. The time has come for the final move.

* * *

Juvia wanted this night to be perfect. She prepared Gray's favorite meal, she had the candles lit and the lights closed. She had worn a nice dress and delicate flats as well. She wanted to be beautiful especially for this important night. She had mastered all her courage for this night. But even if she wasn't ready she had to tell him. It didn't feel right for her that Gajeel already knew before Gray. She checked once again if she had everything she needed. Food check, candles check, condoms check (if the night ended well), wine… they were out of wine, how could she forget? It would be bad luck if they didn't have a toast. She might need some liquid courage to tell him as well! What would a glass of wine do to the baby? She mentally slapped herself, this was an irresponsible thought, but in the end she had to buy some. She took her keys and her purse and ran out of the apartment. She prayed that Gray didn't come back earlier than her and then she ran as if her life depended on it towards the liquid store.

It was almost close time and Juvia just made it in time. The girl that worked at the store, a beautiful girl with pale skin and long blonde hair was about to lock the door but when she saw Juvia, she let her come in.

"Thank you so much for letting me in." Juvia said panting and the girl smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I am glad I can help."  
"Believe me you do." Juvia reassured her. "I want a bottle of wine." She exclaimed and looked into the girl's indigo eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Juvia complimented her. "They seem so unique."

"Thank you for the compliment." The girl replied and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Too bad I can't say the same for you." Her tone full of irony, caught Juvia off guard.

"Huh? What?"

"You'll understand soon, you slimy water mage. You're gonna pay." Juvia didn't have any time to react. A huge glow dazzled her and a hit on the back of her head knocked her out. As she slowly submerged into the abyss, a creepy laughter could be heard. It belonged to her captor. Her last thought before losing completely her senses was to protect her unborn baby. A thought she wished she could fulfill.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is over and I am tensed! I am so eager to write the next one! How did you find it? A powerful baby huh? Well, we are talking about a Gruvia baby so damn it would be powerful XD Any thoughts about the captor? I gave you a clue as food for thought, do you have anyone in mind? Let me know what you think! And the next chapter will be updated soon :D Until the next chapter fairies :D**


End file.
